A printed circuit board (PCB) includes conductive tracks, pads, or other features etched from conductive material. The conductive tracks, pads, or other features may be laminated onto a non-conductive substrate. The conductive layers may be formed of a material such as Copper. The conductive tracks, pads, or other features may be used to mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components. Examples of electronic components include capacitors, resistors, or other types of active devices. The electronic components may be soldered on the PCB. The electronic components may also be embedded in the PCB substrate. PCBs can be single sided, double sided, or include multiple layers. A single sided PCB may include one conductive layer. A double sided PCB may include two conductive layers. A multi-layer PCB may include outer and inner conductive layers. The different conductive layers may be connected by using vias.